1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antibodies, including specified portions or variants, specific for at least one Interleukin-12 (IL-12) protein or fragment thereof, as well as nucleic acids encoding such anti-IL-12 antibodies, complementary nucleic acids, vectors, host cells, and methods of making and using thereof, including therapeutic formulations, administration and devices.
2. Related Art
Interleukin-12 (IL-12) is a heterodimeric cytokine consisting of glycosylated polypeptide chains of 35 and 40 kD which are disulfide bonded. The cytokine is synthesized and secreted by antigen presenting cells including dendritic cells, monocytes, macrophages, B cells, Langerhans cells and keratinocytes as well as natural killer (NK) cells. IL-12 mediates a variety of biological processes and has been referred to as NK cell stimulatory factor (NKSF), T-cell stimulating factor, cytotoxic T-lymphocyte maturation factor and EBV-transformed B-cell line factor (Curfs, J. H. A. J., et al., Clinical Microbiology Reviews, 10:742–780 (1997)).
Interleukin-12 can bind to the IL-12 receptor expressed on the plasma membrane of cells (e.g., T cells, NK cell), thereby altering (e.g., initiating, preventing) biological processes. For example, the binding of IL-12 to the IL-12 receptor can stimulate the proliferation of pre-activated T cells and NK cells, enhance the cytolytic activity of cytotoxic T cells (CTL), NK cells and LAK (lymphokine activated killer) cells, induce production of gamma interferon (IFN GAMMA) by T cells and NK cells and induce differentiation of naive Th0 cells into Th1 cells that produce IFN GAMMA and IL-2 (Trinchieri, G., Annual Review of Immunology, 13:251–276 (1995)). In particular, IL-12 is vital for the generation of cytolytic cells (e.g., NK, CTL) and for mounting a cellular immune response (e.g., a Th1 cell mediated immune response). Thus, IL-12 is critically important in the generation and regulation of both protective immunity (e.g., eradication of infections) and pathological immune responses (e.g., autoimmunity) (Hendrzak, J. A. and Brunda, M. J., Laboratory Investigation, 72:619–637 (1995)). Accordingly, an immune response (e.g., protective or pathogenic) can be enhanced, suppressed or prevented by manipulation of the biological activity of IL-12 in vivo, for example, by means of an antibody.
Non-human, mammalian, chimeric, polyclonal (e.g., anti-sera) and/or monoclonal antibodies (Mabs) and fragments (e.g., proteolytic digestion or fusion protein products thereof) are potential therapeutic agents that are being investigated in some cases to attempt to treat certain diseases. However, such antibodies or fragments can elicit an immune response when administered to humans. Such an immune response can result in an immune complex-mediated clearance of the antibodies or fragments from the circulation, and make repeated administration unsuitable for therapy, thereby reducing the therapeutic benefit to the patient and limiting the readministration of the antibody or fragment. For example, repeated administration of antibodies or fragments comprising non-human portions can lead to serum sickness and/or anaphalaxis. In order to avoid these and other problems, a number of approaches have been taken to reduce the immunogenicity of such antibodies and portions thereof, including chimerization and humanization, as well known in the art. These and other approaches, however, still can result in antibodies or fragments having some immunogenicity, low affinity, low avidity, or with problems in cell culture, scale up, production, and/or low yields. Thus, such antibodies or fragments can be less than ideally suited for manufacture or use as therapeutic proteins.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide anti-IL-12 antibodies or fragments that overcome one more of these problems, as well as improvements over known antibodies or fragments thereof.